Illuminated carriers can be used at Halloween or other events or in connection with other utilitarian activities like fishing. The carriers may provide illumination of the interior or exterior of the carrier. The carriers, however, take up unnecessary space and have limited utility. There is a need for a carrier with numerous configurations of operation, including functioning as an independent lighting device as well as a lighted carrier.